


Beneath the Shade of a Georgia Pine

by dayishujia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Graduation, M/M, Moving In Together, non-binary Pidge, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro buys a home and invites Keith to live with him. Pidge throws them a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Shade of a Georgia Pine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:
>
>>   
>  _Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pine_   
>  _And that's home you know_   
>  _With sweet tea, pecan pie and homemade wine_   
>  _Where the peaches grow_   
>  _And my house it's not much to talk about_   
>  _it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground_   
>    
> 
> 
> [Chicken Fried – Zac Brown Band](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9hOMetw7qI)  
> 

In university, Shiro and Keith were sweethearts, practically the campus couple. They were a package deal – where one went, so did the other. So when Shiro graduated, he knew Keith was a little concerned for their future and what would come next now that Shiro was supposed to be entering the Real World and Keith had another year of school. 

Naturally, Shiro promised him nothing would change, but he also knew that Keith wasn’t going to be easily convinced. So Shiro hatched a plan to prove it.

After discussing it with his mother, Shiro purchased the doublewide for sale up the road from her house. 

He spent the following few days fixing it up, making it look homey and nice, a place where Keith might want to live. Ultimately, except for fixing the interior and exterior aesthetic – such as laying more appealing-looking floors and installing a more modern kitchen – he was going to just furnish it and leave it alone. 

“If you’re going to invite him to live here with you,” his mother wagged a spatula at him. “You need to make it look like a home. That’s how your father did it.”

Being the good son he was, Shiro listened. Not only did he furnish it, he did his best to make it an honest-to-God home. He worked from dawn till dusk to put in an awning over the patio, crafted a kitchen table with chairs to match, two bookshelves for the living room, and a few picture frames for the bedroom (made with any extra wood he had lying around). 

Once the doublewide had his mother’s official seal of approval, Shiro approached Keith about it. It had been a few days since the last time he had seen Keith – he had been spending all his time fixing up the house, after all. He hoped Keith wasn’t going to be sour about that. 

Shiro drove into town to pick Keith up from his student apartment, playing his radio a little louder than he should if just to attempt to kill some of his nerves. He wanted things to be perfect but he also wanted it to be over already and have his answer. 

The suspense was going to kill him. 

The drive wasn’t long enough to be calming; he arrived earlier than he meant to. Instead of waiting in his truck and worrying, he put the thing in park and got out. He slammed the door a little harder than he had to and was grateful for the nominal decrease in nervous energy. 

Keith buzzed him in when Shiro rang and he climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached Keith’s door. 

Keith smiled at him when he opened the door. “Hi,” he all but chirped, going up on his tip-toes to peck Shiro’s lips. “Let’s go.”

Keith’s favorite coffee shop was around the corner from his apartment and owned by the family of one of their mutual friends. If Shiro was lucky, neither Allura nor Coran would be there and things could go quickly and smoothly before their friends found out. 

Provided there was going to be anything to find out about.

As it were, because Shiro hoped no one they knew would be there, everyone they knew was there. Just walking through the door, Shiro could see Allura in her usual spot behind the till and Hunk and Lance sitting along the counter. 

Shiro groaned internally but did his best to not let his frustration show on his face. He really just wanted this to be a quick, effortless moment between just the two of them, not the huge thing between the two of them and all of their friends. 

Keith didn’t seem to notice Shiro’s internal struggle as he pulled him further into the cafe. “What do you want to get, Shiro?” 

Shiro glanced at him. Keith was looking up at the large chalkboard menu over the counter as if he never been there before. “Uhh,” Shiro turned toward the menu as well. “I guess an ice coffee.”

Keith grinned at him and pulled him up to the register.

“Hi, guys,” Allura sang. She was smiling widely at the two of them, looking wholly delighted that they were there. “What brings you guys here today?”

“We’re on a date,” Keith said. 

Allura’s eyes widened but the surprise quickly wore off. It wasn’t unusual, after all. “Oh, right!” she said a little too loud. A few people around them turned to stare. “I’ll try to keep the others out of your hair then,” she said a little quieter. She waved a little at the people around them as if to appease them. “What are you having?”

“I’ll have an iced macchiato,” Keith answered quickly. “And Shiro wants a iced coffee.”

“All right!” Allura punched their order into the computer. As Shiro started to fish for his wallet, she stopped him. “It’s okay, it’s on the house. It’s a date, after all.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked. 

“Of course! I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t,” Allura answered. She giggled a little and waved them off. “Your drinks will be up shortly.”

Shiro frowned and re-pocketed his wallet. Keith hooked his arm through his – when did he let go of his hand? – and pulled him toward the other end of the bar to wait for their coffee. 

Looping his arms around Shiro’s waist, Keith asked, “What have you been doing these past few days? I haven’t seen you around much.”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think up an excuse. He didn’t want to lie nor did he want to tell Keith what he had been doing just yet. He hooked his other arm around Keith’s neck and said, “Nothing much. Mom’s been keeping me busy now that the semester is over.”

Keith nodded but didn’t say anything. 

Shiro wondered if Keith was bothered that he hadn’t been by but he hoped that when he told him the truth in a minute that it’ll make up for it. 

“Guys!” a booming voice hollered and, suddenly, the two were practically torn apart when Lance practically jumped on them. “Can you believe Hunk hasn’t seen the Star Wars movies yet? We’re going to have a film night! Do you want to come?”

“Uhh...” Shiro fished for something to say to excuse them but nothing readily came to him. 

“I haven’t seen them either,” Keith stated matter-of-factly. He glanced at Shiro then back at Lance, as if he didn’t understand the importance of Lance’s excitement. 

“What?” Lance took Keith by the shoulders and shook him. “What kind of childhood did you have? How did your parents not make you watch it?”

Keith blinked. “My parents died.”

“Oh,” Lance said smartly. He dropped his hands from Keith’s shoulders and actually looked a little sheepish. Color rose to his face as he tried to backpedal. “Right. Sorry. So! Do you want to come over tonight? There’ll be a lot of food!”

Keith opened his mouth to say something but Shiro got to it first. “We have plans tonight, Lance,” he answered. Then he added, “Sorry.”

Instead of taking Shiro’s hint, Lance lingered about. His eyes narrowed and a knowing smirk splayed across his lips. “Right, right,” he nudged Keith’s side. “Got a sexy night planned?”

“Let’s go,” a new voice said and Lance was lifted off his feet and toted away by none other than Hunk. As he carried Lance away, Hunk gave the pair a thumbs-up. Shiro let out a ragged breath and decided he had to thank Hunk later. 

A moment later, their drinks came up on the counter. Keith grabbed them both then handed one to Shiro. “Where do you want to sit?”

Shiro glanced around. “Don’t matter,” he said. “You pick.”

Keith took Shiro’s free hand again and led him in the opposite direction of Lance and Hunk, who both seemed to be engaged in an animated conversation about something or another, for which Shiro was grateful.

They found an empty table and sat down on opposite sides of it. 

Shiro contemplated just going for it and asking Keith to move in with him without any preamble. It would be like just ripping a bandage off and maybe he could actually relax a little. Before he could really decide, Pidge bounded up to their table, their short, strawberry-blonde hair bouncing around them.

“Hi guys!” they greeted cheerfully. “I didn’t think I’d see either of you around here so soon after exams. It’s nice to finally be able to actually enjoy the coffee again, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Keith sipped on his drink. “How were your exams?”

“The programming one was a piece of cake! The others weren’t so easy but they weren’t that bad, you know? Should be pulling all A’s again,” Pidge answered. “How were yours?”

“Not bad,” Keith shrugged. “Finals are always a little difficult though.”

“Yeah, they are!” Pidge laughed. “How were yours, Shiro? Congrats on graduating, by the way! Are you having a party?”

“Didn’t think about it,” Shiro answered honestly. He really didn’t think about it; he was so caught up in fixing up the doublewide that he forgot it was usually customary to throw a party after finishing college. “Maybe.”

Pidge gasped and grasped Keith’s forearm. “We could throw him one!” 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, smiling at them. “I’ll text you later but... um, we’re kind of... on a date, right now, Pidge.”

Pidge eyes widened. It would’ve been comical if they didn’t look equally bothered as they did surprised. “Oh my God,” they exclaimed. Their hands came up and covered their mouth, hiding their embarrassment behind thin hands. “I’m so sorry, I’ll just go away now. Remember to text me about that party, Keith!”

And just like that, she was gone. 

Shiro took a deep breath. He looked at Keith and took a moment to take in his image: his hair was pulled up in a knot behind his head – a sure sign that he was going to get it cut soon. He was wearing a t-shirt, one that Shiro got for him for his birthday and one that he looked utterly adorable in. Keith was sipping his coffee, not bothering to even pick it up from the table. 

Keith smiled at him when he noticed Shiro was staring. 

Shiro was just about to ask Keith about possibly moving in with him – just to finally get it over with – when the sound of a plate clanking on their table startled him. Keith jumped too and they both turned to see Hunk standing there, holding the plate against the table so it stopped moving. 

“Sorry!” Hunk nearly shouted. “This is to apologize. It’s from me and Lance – but mostly me to apologize for Lance. You know... for interrupting... which is what I’m doing right now. OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY.”

Shiro let out a breathy laugh. “It’s all right, Hunk,” he said. “Thank you.”

Hunk looked between them nervously. He nodded then scampered off, back toward the table where he had been sitting with Lance, who capped him over the head when he sat back down. 

Keith moved the plate toward the center of the table and tore a piece of the sweet, popping it in his mouth. “Mmm,” he hummed. “Cinnamon.” He tore another piece off and raised it toward Shiro. “Here.”

Shiro stared at it for a moment; he knew he was probably blushing but he deftly ignored it as he opened his mouth and allowed Keith to feed him. 

Keith watched him closely, waiting for Shiro to swallow. When Shiro said – “It’s good.” – Keith grinned. 

“Oh, I see you got the cinnamon bread!” Coran exclaimed, suddenly appearing by their table as if by magic. Shiro didn’t put it passed him to know and publically perform magic. Coran was... well, he was Coran. “It’s a new recipe. How is it? Do you like it?” 

“Uhh,” Keith glanced at Shiro. “Yeah, it’s good.”

“Wonderful! Cuz –” Coran started listing all the ingredients, the process in which he prepared and baked the bread, and even the things about the bread he was concerned about when Allura appeared by his side. 

She offered Shiro and Keith a wide smile. “I’m sorry! Let me just -- “ She grabbed Coran by the ear and tugged him away from the table. Coran was complaining about being torn away from a good conversation as he went.

Keith chuckled. “We keep getting interrupted. I don’t think we’ve actually said a complete sentence to each other yet.”

“Well, in the interest of not being interrupted, I want to ask you something.”

“Okay,” Keith hummed. He leaned back in his chair, waiting rather patiently for Shiro to ask. When Shiro didn’t say anything right away, Keith prompted him. “Ask away.”

“Um. So the reason I haven’t been by your place these last few days is because I’ve bought a house,” Shiro explained. “And I’ve been fixing it up.”

Keith blinked. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Shiro swallowed. He reached forward and took Keith’s wrist, holding it and rubbing the underside of it with his thumb. “And I was, um, wondering if you maybe wanted to live there too. With me.”

Keith’s face twisted in confusion. “What?”

“I mean – it’s totally up to you! No pressure or anything. Just thought it would be nice and I thought it would be a good way to show you that I still want more time with you.” Shiro spit his explanation out so fast he almost bit his tongue. “A future.”

Shiro was about to yammer a little more, try to backpedal a little, to salvage a situation that seemed to be going south real fast when Keith shot to his feet and smacked their faces together in a mock of a kiss. Shiro nearly fell out of his chair with the force of it. 

“What was that for?” he asked when Keith withdrew a little. 

Keith was red in the face – completely from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears – and looked utterly frustrated. He glared at Shiro. “Of course I want to live with you,” he snapped.

Shiro gaped at him.

Keith glared a moment longer before he fell back into his chair and covered his face with his hands, groaning quietly. 

“What?” Shiro stuttered, staring at the backs of Keith’s hands. 

Keith mumbled something, sucked in a breath, and shouted, “YES, I’LL MOVE IN WITH YOU!”

Shiro could only stare at Keith dumbly when a loud – and familiar – ‘whoop!’ broke the general silence of the coffee shop. “Really?” he asked.

Keith tore his hands away from his face but didn’t look up at Shiro. He was hunched and still utterly red; his bottom lip jutted out in the way it did when he was being stubborn. “Yes,” he gritted out. “Yes.”

This time, it was Shiro who stood up to lean over the table and kiss the other. He took Keith’s face in both hands, tilted his head up, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Keith seemed to melt under the kiss; his hands curled around Shiro’s arms and he kissed back languidly. 

The kiss only broke when Lance shouted from across the room. “GET A ROOM.”

When Keith pulled back, their lips make a soft smack. He turned toward Lance and nearly fell out of his chair in the process. “WE DON’T NEED A ROOM, WE HAVE A HOUSE!”

“CONGRATS!” Hunk shouted back, giggling behind his hands immediately after.

Keith made an unidentifiable noise and hid his face again, only this time against the table. 

“Uh,” Shiro stood there, hunched over the table awkwardly. He patted the top of Keith’s head in a mock of a comforting gesture and chuckled self-consciously when Keith keened. 

 

When Shiro brought Keith to the doublewide, he wasn’t really sure what to expect. 

Sure, he got the official OKAY from his mother but – would Keith like it? Keith definitely wasn’t like his mother. Maybe he wouldn’t like what he did with it. Certainly it had to be better than sharing a cramped student apartment with practical strangers. But still. It was a major risk and Shiro wasn’t sure he calculated it properly.

Parking his car in the gravel drive, Shiro steeled himself for rejection. 

“Okay, we’ve stopped,” Keith stated. “And I think the car’s in park. Can I take off the blindfold now?”

Shiro glanced at him. Convincing Keith to even wear the blindfold was a feat in and of itself; Keith wasn’t one to just give up a vital sense just because someone wanted to surprise him. Shiro was going let him take it off but the cloth was purple and it looked good against his skin so Shiro waited a moment to enjoy it a little more. 

“Yeah,” he said eventually, after Keith made a frustrated noise in his throat. “You can take it off.”

Keith’s hands pushed back the blindfold; rucking up his hair and making it stand funny. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Welcome home,” Shiro said.

Keith looked at him then turned toward the window, looking out at the doublewide. Shiro wished he could see Keith’s face, his expression. “It’s...” Keith swallowed “Great. Can we go in?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, almost choking on his own tongue. “Yeah. Let’s go.” He yanked he keys out of the ignition and threw the car door open. Keith flowed, scrambling to his feet. 

“This is ours?” Keith asked, walking up the front porch. He was looking around wildly, taking in as much as he could. 

“Yeah,” Shiro answered. He walked around Keith, up to the front door. He unlocked it and pushed the door open. “Ours.”

Keith poked his head through the door before the rest of his body followed. He slowly meandered into the house, taking it all in. 

“You’ve already decorated,” Keith said, running his fingers over a half-filled bookshelf. At eyelevel, there was a framed picture of them both on a date at an amusement park and another of them and their friends. 

“Yeah,” Shiro hummed. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and purposefully didn’t look at Keith. “My mom said I couldn’t ask you to move in until the place was a home, so...”

“It’s nice.”

Shiro flushed. “Thank you.”

Keith continued his tour of the house. Shiro followed behind him as he walked about, increasing in confidence each time Keith made an appreciative noise. 

Eventually, the pair found themselves back in the living room. The doublewide wasn’t that big and the whole tour took about thirty minutes top, but it felt like forever to Shiro. “So?” Shiro asked, barely louder than a murmur. “What do you think?”

“It’s...” Keith coughed. His ears were red and he dragged his bottom lip through his teeth. “It’s great.”

It was a moment before the words sunk in. Shiro beamed at him, overjoyed that Keith actually liked the place and everything he did to it. “Yeah?”

The tips of Keith’s ears colored further; he rocked his weight from heel to ball. “Yeah.”

“So you’ll live here with me?” Shiro took a small step toward Keith.

More color burst along Keith’s cheeks. Keith glanced at him and resolutely didn’t move from where he stood. “Yeah.”

Shiro draped his arms along Keith’s waist. He held him close, and pressed a smile to the top of his head. “I’m glad.”

Keith glanced up at him but quickly looked away before burying his face in Shiro’s chest. “Me too,” he mumbled against Shiro’s t-shirt. “Me too.”

 

A week later, Keith was completely moved in. There weren’t a lot of things to move from his student apartment to the doublewide he now shared with Shiro but there was paperwork to sign to get out of the lease and other documentation. 

On the first weekend in the doublewide, Pidge and Keith threw a party. 

‘It’ll be great!’ Pidge’s texts had read. ‘It’ll be part graduation party and part housewarming!’

On the day of the party, Shiro’s mother woke the boys at 6 in the morning to begin cooking. “Lazy daisies,” she scolded when Shiro finally opened the door for her after a long series of knocks. She scurried inside without another word and made herself at home in the kitchen.

“Who is it?” Keith mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He was leaning heavily against the doorframe in just a pair of boxers. Shiro smiled at the sight.

“My mom,” Shiro answered with a kiss. He then ruffled Keith’s hair fondly and said, “Go back to bed.”

Keith did as Shiro suggested and curled back in bed. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. When he did finally wake up a couple hours later, Keith shuffled into the kitchen in one of Shiro’s long t-shirts. “Good morning,” he mumbled.

Shiro flashed him a grin at patted the chair next to him. He was tickled to see Keith in one of his shirts; the thought that he might get to see the other man like this a lot more warmed him. 

Keith sat down and yawned. 

“Here,” Shiro’s mother said kindly, dropping a bowl of rice porridge in front of him. She pushed a bowl of assorted fruits toward him too. “Eat.”

Keith blinked slowly as his sleepy brain registered what she said. He looked at the bowl, then at her. “Oh.... Thank you....”

“Mom. Call me mom,” she said with a wide smile. Keith glanced at Shiro – he could definitely see the familial resemblance. Shiro had his mother’s smile. 

Keith turned back toward Shiro’s mom. “Okay,” he said. “Thank you... mom.”

She nodded triumphantly. “Good boy.”

Shiro hooked his arm around Keith’s neck and pulled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Keith made a face when he was released, wiping the kiss off. “Dude,” he grumbled. “I’m trying to eat.”

Pidge arrived just as Keith was dumping his dishes in the sink. They had a pile of things in their arms taller than they were and somehow managed to get in by kicking the door open.

“Good morning,” they exclaimed, dropping the armful of things on the floor in the living room. “I’ve come prepared.”

“You always do,” Shiro laughed. 

Pidge grinned at him and shoved multi-colored streamers into his hands. “Here,” they said. “You’re tall.”

Before Pidge could get him to do anything, Keith disappeared down the hall to shower and get properly dressed. When he returned, Pidge was collaborating with Shiro’s mother, ordering him to adjust this or do that. 

“Oh, Keith,” Pidge chirped when they noticed he had emerged from the hall. Shiro’s mother waved him over and he went. “Great, you can help Shiro.”

By the time midday rolled around, the doublewide was brightly decorated inside and out. If anyone to drive by, there would be no mistaking that there was a party happening there. 

It was filled with people and it was loud, cheerful. Everyone was congratulating Shiro on graduating university and others were congratulating them both on ‘taking the next big step’.

Most of the people present were Shiro’s surprisingly large family so, besides their friends, Keith wasn’t sure who was who. He accepted whatever congratulations he got, but quickly moved on. He really didn’t know how to talk to anyone just yet and he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself to his boyfriend’s family so.... 

On the other hand, Shiro was everywhere – the ultimate host. He wanted to linger around Keith’s side – this whole thing was about him and Keith as a pair, after all – but aunts and uncles kept pulling him aside. Shiro watched helplessly as Keith walked back into the house, wishing he could follow. 

“I uh... like the bookshelves,” Lance said to Keith, handing him a cup of something or another. 

Keith took the cup and considered it. Maybe it was ginger ale. “Yeah,” he said, grateful to have someone he knew to talk to. Lance was nice and they had a good rapport; Keith knew how to talk to him. “Shiro said he made those. He did the kitchen too.”

Lance whistled. “Wish I coulda seen that.”

Keith glared at him. When Lance only shrugged and sipped whatever was in his own cup, Keith sighed. It would’ve been a thing to see: Shiro essentially building him a house. Probably in just blue jeans and boots too. “Me too.” 

Lance laughed, clapping him over the shoulder. 

“What’re you guys talking about?” Shiro asked, suddenly appearing in the conversation. He hooked and arm around Keith as Lance looked him over.

“Nothing,” Lance grinned sleazily at him. “Nothing at all.”

“Hmm?” Shiro’s eyebrows shot up toward his hairline; he sent a questioning glance toward Keith. 

Keith made a noise in the back of his throat and shrugged, raising his hands in a helpless gesture. “I don’t...”

From somewhere further in the doublewide, Shiro’s mother called, “Takashi!” followed by a long string of something in Japanese. 

Shiro shouted something back before turning back to Keith and Lance. “Sorry, mother calls.” He kissed the top of Keith’s head and promptly left. 

Lance openly watched him go. “I bet him making that stuff woulda been a real sight,” he said. “All shirtless and sweaty.”

Keith smacked Lance’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Keith,” Allura hooked her arm through Keith’s. For his part, Keith was happy to talk to someone he knew other than Lance. At least Allura wouldn’t make sleazy comments about Shiro – especially the kind Keith couldn’t deny. “Congrats on the house!”

“Uh,” he said stupidly. “Thanks.”

“Its really beautiful,” she continued. She led Keith away and out toward the patio. “And you’ve got a really nice view. I like the fairylights.”

“Thanks, Allura,” Keith mumbled. He liked them too. They were a real sight at night, sitting outside with Shiro with a glass of sweet tea. “Shiro set them up.”

“They’re nice,” she continued. She ruffled Keith’s hair and giggled. “I can’t believe you guys moved in together! You guys are growing up!”

Keith slapped her hand away and scowled. He attempted to fix his hair, to make it lay right but some strands bounced right back up. “What are you talking about? You’re the same age as Shiro.”

“And you’ll notice I haven’t moved in with any of my girlfriends.”

Keith’s face scrunched up. “What’s your point?”

“Just that I’m proud of you guys. And I’m totally jealous of your house. Shiro did a good job on it.”

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled. He looked around the patio and the front yard. Even filled with people and the resulting mess of having a party, it was still nice. He was proud of it and proud of Shiro. “He’s very good at this sort of thing.”

“Hey, Keith! Your mom-in-law’s got some mad cooking skills!” Hunk declared, appearing from around a corner. He had a plate of various assorted Japanese food, piled on generously. “Here, try this.”

Hunk scooped something up in a soupspoon and held it up to Keith’s mouth. Keith stared at it a minute before allowing Hunk to feed him whatever it was. 

Keith chewed and swallowed. “It’s good.” 

“It’s amazing!” Hunk professed. He was a little too loud but Keith just smiled at him. Allura reached out and plucked something off his plate, popping it in her mouth. “She’s a culinary genius!”

“Yeah, she’s good.”

“The best!” Hunk leaned in conspiratorially. “Do you think she’ll share her recipes?”

“Uhh...” Keith blinked. “You could ask?”

“I will, too!” Hunk declared before promptly disappearing into the house. 

After he was gone and the screen door slammed shut behind him, Allura smiled at Keith. “He’s happy for you too.”

Keith nodded. He scratched his cheek, unsure of what to do with himself. “I know.”

“Good.” Allura gave Keith’s shoulders a squeeze, her arm around him in a mock of a hug, their sides pressed together.

Conversation lulled then; they leaned up against the banister, watching Shiro’s cousins play with Pidge in the yard. 

This was his life now, Keith realized. He’s got a house of his own, with a boyfriend who loves him. He’s got a mess of friends, people who cared about him. He’s actually got a family.

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro popped his head out the door. Keith and Allura both turned when he appeared. “Here you are.”

Keith chuckled; it was just a faint noise but it got a little curl of Shiro’s lip. “Got away from your mom, then?” Keith teased.

“Yeah, Hunk’s in there distracting her.” Shiro stepped outside, shutting the screen door behind him. “She’ll be occupied for a while. What are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing, really,” Allura answered before Keith could even open his mouth. She was grinning, her long platinum hair gleaming around her face. “I was just telling Keith how proud I was of you guys.”

Shiro flushed. “Oh,” he hummed. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Allura gave Shiro a hug before ducking inside the doublewide, leaving just Keith and Shiro on the porch. The screen door slammed shut in her wake. 

Shiro slowly meandered out onto the porch, coming to stand next to Keith. They looked out over the yard, where Shiro’s cousins were jumping on top of Pidge, wrestling them.

“How are you doing?” Shiro asked when they were successfully left alone for a few minutes, when no one came to bother them or interrupt.

“Fine. Good,” Keith stuttered. He blushed a little, resolutely not looking at Shiro until it went away. “Didn’t know you had such a large family.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Shiro laughed. He ran his hand through his hair and laughed more when Pidge finally broke free of his cousins’ dog pile. “First one to graduate college, they’re a little excited.”

“It’s...” – Keith smiled – “nice.”

Shiro returned his smile, turning along the banister to face his boyfriend. “They like you, you know.”

Keith huffed. He crossed his arms and said, “I should hope so. Cuz I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://lilmissginge.tumblr.com/)   
>  [prompt me on tumblr](http://lilmissginge.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
